BREAKING the RULES
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: Gabriella dumps her sweet but dull longtime boyfriend,and starts hanging out with Troy Bolton, a hottie from her high school.. what will happend ?


Breaking the Rules!

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! **

Summery: _Twenty-something Gabriella Montez is sick of working as a teacher and living with her strict Mexican parents. Desperate for a fresh start, she quit her job, finds a position at a hip art gallery in L.A., and get her own apartment – much to her controlling mother's chagrin. Despite the fact that her mom wants her to settle down with sweet but dull longtime boyfriend, Gabriella dumps him and starts hanging out with Troy Bolton, a hottie from her high school days. When Gabriella brings Troy to a family party, her mother blows up at her about moving out and dating someone she doesn't approve of. After a huge fight, Gabriella and Troy storm out. Even though the two have been holding off on any hanky-panky for fear of moving too fast, now suddenly seems like the perfect time to take their relationship to a LUSTIER level……._

**.::. TAKING A RISK .::.**

As Troy drove Gabriella back to her apartment, she tried to think of something to say to ease the tension. It was nice of him to go to her family party, and she couldn't believe her mother had yelled at her in front of Troy.

He pulled into her driveway, and they walked to the front door together. When they moved inside and stood by her elevator in the lobby of her apartment building, Troy slowly turned.

"Are you sure you want me to come up?" Troy asked.

"I want to give you back that book I borrowed from you." That was true, of course, but more than that, she wasn't ready to say good-bye to Troy. With his broad shoulders, smooth olive skin and Blue bedroom eyes, he was every bit the irresistible gorgeous guy her mother wanted her to stay away from.

Gabriella never forgot the moment they met in high school. Naught thoughts of Troy had drifted in and out of her mind ever since.

Now her fantasy was right beside her, in the flesh. Gabriella hadn't said much on the way back, because she was caught up in the memories of their old times together.

Troy figured that whatever happened between Gabriella and her mother wasn't good and wondered if she needed time alone to sort things out. "I could come back tomorrow for the book."

"No. Please stay. I'm sorry you had to hear all that. I don't know what I was thinking about, asking you to come to the party," Her voice wavered with emotion. "I knew my mother would be angry with me about moving out."

"I'm sure she'll cool off and apologize when she realized how unfair she's being" Troy said as he touched her arm.

He looked at her standing before him in her short slinky summer dress that hugged her curves and showed off her long smooth legs. All these years, he had never stopped yearning for her. Troy thought he would never see Gabriella again. When they reconnected through mutual friends a couple weeks ago, he vowed to finally make a move on the girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember.

But at that moment, he backed off and let his hands fall away. He wasn't completely certain if Gabriella was interested in a relationship, and he didn't want to risk It by getting physical too soon.

**.::. BEHIND CLOSED DOORS.::.**

They stepped onto the elevator, rode to Gabriella's floor, and made their way down the hall. She opened the door to her one-room apartment.

"Have a seat," she said and pointed to her futon.

He'd only stay for a moment, he told himself, then go home. When Troy sat down, he noticed the walls were decorated with Picasso prints and a painting of a mermaid holding on to the stem of a water lily. Reminder notes with Spanish word written on then were stuck to her refrigerator.

Gabriella had been trying to improve her Spanish, and this was her system, something about it seemed sweet to him, and he smiled

That's when Troy remembered the dirty looks her mother flashed at him when he was at the party, and his smile faded. "Did I make things worse for you with your mom?"

Gabriella went to the bookcase to get Troy's book, placed it on the coffee table beside the futon, and sat next to him.

"Not at all, I'm sorry about tonight." She said, turning to face him. "I don't want you to think it was all because of you. My mom has been so furious with me for leaving the house and getting my own place."

Troy made the mistake of staring into her exotic eyes. He thought about running his fingers through her silky brown hair, and his pulsed quickened. He couldn't ignore his attraction any longer. He needed to know how she felt.

In a husky whisper, he asked 'What's happening between us, Gabriella?"

**.::. MOMENT OF TRUTH .::.**

Gabriella paused, consumed with indecision. She wanted Troy more than any guy she'd ever met, but she had applied to art-school programs in San Francisco. What if she got accepted and had to leave L.A.? Could she walk away from him without getting her heart broken? And of course there was the problem of her family.

"I don't know," Gabriella told him.

"Do you want me to go?" Troy asked

"I won't pressure you into doing anything you're uncertain about." Gabriella stared at Troy's handsome face.

Should She? Her body screamed. _Hell Yes! _But her mind cautioned, _Hold on there , sister. _In spite of her doubts, she leaned over to kiss him, giving her self over to him once and for all.

Troy's tongue swept into her mouth, the fell of his hands through her thin dress made her ache with desire. She pressed her body close to his, wanting him in side her, even though she didn't know where falling for him would lead.

"Don't leave," Gabriella said. With that delirious sensation building between her legs, Gabriella straddled his lap.

Troy yanked his shirt over his head, revealing a hard muscular chest.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked one final time.

"YES," Gabriella murmured, finally letting go all of her worries. She continued to explore his body and ran her tongue along his warm skin. Slowly, Gabriella undid the button on Troy's jeans and pushed them down his legs. Once they were off, as well as his briefs.

Troy wrestled with the zipper on the side of Gabriella dress and let the flimsy material fall onto the futon. All she wore underneath were sheer satin panties and matching bra. He paused and undid the clasp of her bra.

"I want to taste you." He whispered, sending shivers down Gabriella's spine.

He brushed his hands over her hand nipples before he kissed her breast, and Gabriella found herself trembling with anticipation.

Troy rolled on top, and Gabriella lay underneath him. He pulled her against him so her belly and thighs touched his hot skin. The he removed her panties and his hands touched her where she craved it most. When he found her most sensitive spot, Gabriella gasped at the first tremors of ecstasy that overtook her. She moaned his name, desperate with the need to take things further.

**.::. MIND-BLOWING BLISS .::.**

"Gabriella, I can't wait any longer," Troy frantically whispered.

They repositioned themselves, and he cased into her. Troy reached out for her hand, and their fingers threaded together. He began thrusting together. He began thrusting and a surge of bliss coursed through him. Gabriella wrapped her thighs around his waist, lifting her hips to meet each delicious motion.

Ever nerve in her body was on fire as she finally climaxed. Soon, Troy froze above her, his face a tight mask of pleasure as he let go.

Afterward, she held him, following the path of his spine with her fingers. Their breathing slowed, and Gabriella eyelids grew heavy.

Troy hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the futon. He smiled down at her over his shoulder. "So do I get to stay the night?" Gabriella grinned. "Don't ask dumb questions." She laughed, then rose up to kiss him again.


End file.
